


Fingers In His Stomach

by IStillExist



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vore, this is a joke please dont think im into vore or that i ship this, this is just a joke that i took a bit far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStillExist/pseuds/IStillExist
Summary: Sans visits his human boyfriend on the surface.





	Fingers In His Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> im not gonna fuckin edit this it stays the exact way it was written the first time.

It was a warm summer day, and Sans was on his way to visit his human boyfriend on the surface. He made his way down the street, getting mud on his signature pink slippers. It would be hell to wash, but it would all be worth it to see his hope-obsessed paramour for the first time in weeks. You see, due to sans living in the underground, and his lover on the surface, they rarely got to see each other face-to-face. Not for a lack of trying, mind you.

As sans looked ahead of him, he saw the house belonging to his lover and his metaphorical heart skipped a beat.

Sans knocked on the door and within seconds his suitor answered.

“Sans! Ah, it fills me with so much hope to se you again.”

“I missed you too Komaeda.” Sans chuckled, hugging his tall boyfriend.

“Come in! I can’t wait to start!” Komaeda said enthusiastically as he ushered sans into his house.

“Uh, start what?” Sans has begun to become suspicious, his boyfriend hadn’t said a single self-degrading thing yet. He almost seemed confident.

Komaeda giggled, “I’ll tell you soon, just follow me.”

The white-haired male didn’t wait for a response and began dragging his skeleton boyfriend up to his bedroom with little resistance. 

Once they arrived, Komaeda turned back to his lover with a serious expression.

“Sans do you have a stomach?”

“N...no? Komaeda you know I don’t have any organs.”

“Ah. That’s what I expected....” Komaeda sans said sadly, clearly disappointed by the shorter mans response. Sans sighed,

“I can make one with my magic but it wouldn’t really work the same way a human stomach would. And why do you want to know if I have a stomach?”

“That’s perfect! You won’t be digesting anything, you’ll just need somewhere for stuff you swallow to go. And as for why, well, I found something online called ‘vore’. It’s the act of eating someone whole... in a sexual way.”

Sans blinked a few times, “Are you saying you want me to... eat you?”

“Yes! Exactly! Ah, but I’d understand if you wouldn’t want to ingest such trash... Actually you’re probably about to break up with me for being a perverted creep. Go ahead, I deserve it.” There it is. There’s the self-hatred Sans was waiting for.

“Komaeda I’m not going to break up with you... and I didn’t say no.” Sans said with a slight smirk. The more he thought about it the more appealing eating his boyfriend was. 

Komaeda smiled wordlessly, beginning to take off his clothing as sans created a magic stomach. Once they were both finished, Komaeda sat on the side of the bed, his hard-on obvious. Sans had shed his jacket and shirt, exposing a translucent blue substance forming a stomach covering his abdomen and going up underneath his ribs, ending in a long blue tongue in his mouth.

“Amazing.” Said Komaeda, A’s he reached out to sans, placing his hand gently on the skeletons teeth. 

“May I?” He asked gently.

Sans nodded and opened his mouth, letting his tongue lull out, a faint blue tinge now covering his cheeks as a short of bloodless blush.

At his boyfriends permission, Komaeda began to slowly push his hand into sans mouth, then his throat, all the way into his stomach. Nomad moved his fingers around inside of his boyfriends artificial belly, teasing the sides.

Sans moaned at Komaedas ministrations, prompting Komaeda to let out a small ‘fuck’ before slowly retrieving his arm from within his lover. 

“So warm... How about we try the real thing now?”

Sans let out a soft yes as he gazed lustfully at his boyfriend with half lidded eyes.

“How do you want to do this? What way do you want to eat me~?” Asked Komaeda in a purr.

Sans let out a small hum, before grabbing his boyfriend and folding him in on himself so his torso touched his legs and his ass was out in the open.

Sans swiftly licked his lips before unhinging his jaw and pulling Komaeda towards him ass first. Komaeda was silent, apart from his laboured breathing, as sans placed his backside into his mouth. He let out a soft moan at the feeling of his lovers tongue trailing against his cock, causing sans to let out a slight growl before beginning to swallow more of him. He got to his thighs, then his knees, then his head, at which point the only part of Komaeda not inside of sans were his feet, which were soon swallowed as well. The two of them moaned and groaned throughout the whole process, before falling quiet as Komaeda settled comfortably into sans stomach. 

Sans looked down at his bulging stomach to see Komaeda through the transparent blue magic making up his temporary organ. Komaeda looked up at sans the turn, staring into each others eyes for a moment before sans broke the silence,

“S-so how is it?” He asked shakily, trying not to moan from the sensation of his human boyfriend shifting within him.

“It’s so... warm... and tight...” Komaeda said breathlessly, his voice muffled from within sans.

“Fuck, it feels so good sans... I’m, ah, I think I’m going to cum...”

“Yeah? Mmmh Komaeda... cum inside me. Please.” 

At his lovers permission, Komaeda began fitting against the inside of sans, only needing to do so a few times before shooting his seed into his boyfriend.

“That was... amazing”

“Yeah.”

“So uh. How are we gonna get you out?”


End file.
